What is the least common multiple of 30 and 25? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(30, 25) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 30 and 25. We know that 30 x 25 (or 750) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 30 until we find a number divisible by 25. 30, 60, 90, 120, 150, So, 150 is the least common multiple of 30 and 25.